The present invention relates to soft candy confections, and, in particular, to two component candy confections with a generally soft candy consistency throughout, but having components which are variable in taste, texture, and color.
In the art of candy making, continual efforts are directed toward producing an attractive highly flavorful candy product. Relative to candy confections which have consistently "soft" texture throughout, problems are encountered in developing attractive new products which are unique and easily adaptable to the commercial production and sale of soft candies.
For example, it is important that a soft candy composition remain in a sufficiently plasticized condition prior to production to undergo normal commercial manufacturing processes while at the same time having the capability of maintaining the final form rendered by mold or other candy forming methods. This candy processing and forming consideration is further complicated when special effects such as increased sweetness, color and/or texture change, unique design, etc. are attempted, because of the effect(s) each of the additives has on processing.
The sweetener used in soft candy is usually sugar (sucrose) and/or glucose in crystallized or uncrystallized form which is combined with fat and plastic binder, such as gelatin, pectin, dextrin, or other gelatinous substances, to render a coherent plastic paste. Conventional compositions and processes for preparation thereof have several drawbacks including the requirement for expensive processing equipment for concentrating syrup by moisture reduction and extensive hold-up periods to allow the candy to set sufficiently for subdividing and wrapping. Furthermore, although soft candy compositions presently known in the art may have desired plasticity upon completion of the manufacturing process, they have been found to become rapidly hard after a relatively short storage period which makes them undesireable to consumers after even a brief shelf-life.
Thus, a need exists for soft-candy composition which can be varied to form a unique and attractive two-component candy unit without incurring extensive processing requirements as well as the problems of remaining commercially suitable over an extended storage period.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,616 to Guillou, et al., a process for making soft candy at temperatures below 60.degree. C. in standard chewing gum/bubble gum processing and packaging equipment is shown. Specifically, Guillou, et al. disclose blending at temperatures below 60.degree. C. a finely subdivided sweetener, such as sucrose, lycasin and polyhydric alcohols, substantially in the crystalline state with a binder and only sufficient water to provide a soft paste which is amenable to formation into rope or sheet form, followed by cooling the paste and forming it into candy units. This disclosure, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,095 to Harding, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,022 to Broeg, et al., show formation of a candy paste composition by addition of just enough water to yield a deformable mass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,032 to Didelot, et al. discloses a process for making soft candy by rapidly concentrating and cooling an aqueous solution of sugar, glucose, fat, and binder, mixing and stretching the resulting paste and extruding the homogenized paste into rods.
Deformability, which is usually directly related to moisture content, is very important in the production of soft candy since a firm but plastic paste is important in candy processing. Thus in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,265,508; 3,265,509; and 3,265,510 all to Wurzburg, et al., a method is shown of making a confectionery product by subjecting a composition mixture of sugar and starch simultaneously to heat and pressure of an extruder used to form a plastic, shape-retaining confectionery mass. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,551 to Glabe, et al., a process for producing composite food products is described wherein dehydrated sugary syrups, which include partially gelatinized starch in the form of dried flakes is moistened with water and, optionally, a small amount of an edible vegetable oil, is extruded as desired in the form of short rods or tubes and dried until the moisture content is reduced to approximately 1.0-4.0% by weight.
Candy softness after production, which is highly desirable for enhanced bite-through, chew properties, palatability, taste, and texture, is also generally directly related to the amount of moisture contained therein. High moisture content, in the end product however, is not easily achieved because of the water-losing characteristics of soft candy compositions and/or the reduced water-content level required for a thermoplastic candy to properly set for further processing and handling. To this end, U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,476 to Tsao describes a process for injecting steam into an extrudate as it exists from an extruder; but the high energy-consuming--and thus expensive method disclosed by Tsao is directed to the preparation of semi-moist pet food which is usually packaged to prevent moisture migration therefrom.
By the present invention, however, a soft candy composition is provided which solves the aforementioned problems in the form of an attractive two-component candy unit.